fictionaltouringcarseasonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2003 Imaginary British Touring Car Championship
2003 Imaginary British Touring Car Championship. The 2003 Imaginary British Touring Car Championship Season. Previous, 2002. Next, 2004. The 2003 Imaginary British Touring Car Championship Was The 45th Imaginary British Touring Car Championship Season, The Championship Was Won By Matt Neal Driving A Honda Civic Type R, Leon Pesticcio Won The Super 1600 Class Driving A Fiat Punto, Tom Boardman Won The Production Class Driving A Peugeot 307, And Mark Jones Won The Touring Light Class Driving A Mini Cooper. 2003 Imaginary British Touring Car Championship. The 2003 Imaginary British Touring Car Championship Season. Previous, 2002. Next, 2004. The 2003 Imaginary British Touring Car Championship Was The 45th Imaginary British Touring Car Championship Season, The Championship Was Won By Matt Neal Driving A Honda Civic Type R, Leon Pesticcio Won The Super 1600 Class Driving A Fiat Punto, Tom Boardman Won The Production Class Driving A Peugeot 307, And Mark Jones Won The Touring Light Class Driving A Mini Cooper. Changes for 2003 Like The 2002 Season, The Calendar Will Consist From 25 Race Meetings To 26, With Some Formula One Support Races. There Were Still Be 2 Races At Every Race Meeting Despite In The Mix With The Support Races. The Grand Prix Support Round Will Move From Spa Francorchamps In Belgium To The Silverstone Grand Prix From 2003 Due To The Belgian Grand Prix Being Dropped From The 2003 Formula World Championship Calendar In Response To the country's tobacco laws; several teams (Ferrari, McLaren, Renault, BAR and Jordan) were in violation of these laws due to their then sponsorship and certain clauses in their contracts. This was later rectified and F1 was allowed to return to Spa-Francorchamps in 2004. Dunlop were confirmed as the sole tyre supplier, replacingBF Goodrich Qualifying sessions at each race meeting lasted 20 minutes (compared to the 43 minutes of 2002) and only determined the starting grid for the first race. The finishing positions of race 1 determined the grid for race 2. Mandatory pit-stops were introduced for all BTC Touring, Super 2000 And Super 1600 cars in both races. Alan Gow returned as series administrator midway through the season, replacing Richard West. ITV took over terrestrial broadcasting rights from theBBC. Calendar All Races Were Held In England, Wales, Scotland, Ireland, France, Italy, Spain, Germany, Belgium, Netherlands And Sweden. Round Circuit Date 1 Brands Hatch GP March 24 2 Donington Park March 31 3 Oulton Park April 13 4 Thruxton April 21 5 Silverstone April 27 6 Circuit De Catalunya May 3 7 Knockhill May 11 8 Anglesey May 25 9 Zandvoort June 2 10 Croft June 8 11 Snetterton June 22 12 Nurburgring June 28 13 Magny Cours July 5 14 Silverstone GP July 19 15 Lydden Hill July 27 16 Pembrey August 3 17 Anderstorp August 17 18 Brands Hatch Indy August 24 19 Mondello Park August 30 20 Rockingham September 7 21 Pembrey September 13 22 Monza September 21 23 Zolder September 27 24 Kirkistown October 5 25 Bishopscourt October 19 26 Donington Park GP October 26 Teams and drivers Team Car No. Drivers Rounds Works Entries VX RacingVauxhall Astra Coupé 1 Yvan Muller All 2 James Thompson All 8 Paul O Neill All MG Sport & RacingMG ZS 3 Anthony Reid All 5 Colin Turkington All 6 Warren Hughes All Honda RacingHonda Civic Type-R 4 Matt Neal All 7 Tom Chilton All 9 Alan Morrison All Petronas Syntium ProtonProton Impian 15 David Leslie All 20 Phil Bennett All Opel Team Ireland Opel Astra Coupe 34 Norman Beggs 19, 24-26 35 Rob Gibson 19, 24-26 Honda Team Ireland Honda Civic Type R 38 Eddie Irvine 19, 24-26 39 John Maloney 19, 24-26 53 John Havey 19, 24-26 Peugeot Team Ireland Peugeot 406 Coupe 40 Helmut Holfeld 19 Peugeot 307 24-26 41 John McCluskey 19 24-26 Renault Team Ireland Renault Laguna 42 Ed O Connor 19, 24-26 43 Barry Hallion 19, 24-26 Team Peugeot Peugeot 406 Coupe 111 Aaron Slight 1-12 Peugeot 307 13-26 Independent Entries Team HalfordsPeugeot 307 0 Dan Eaves All 10 Carl Breeze 1-12 30 Danny Buxton 13-26 GA MotorsportsVauxhall Astra Coupé 10 Carl Breeze 13-26 44 Gavin Pyper All 45 Gareth Howell 1-12 46 Paul Wallace 13-26 Synchro MotorsportHonda Civic Type-R 11 James Kaye All 12 Dave Allan 20-21 24-26 Collard RacingVauxhall Astra Coupé 21 Rob Collard All Team DynamicsVauxhall Astra Coupé 45 Gareth Howell 13-26 ABG Motorsport BMW M3 Compact 13 Tommy Erdos All 14 Steve Sutcliffe All Team JSM Citroen C3 18 Mark Blair All 19 David Pinkney All Pro Motorsport Renault Laguna 30 Steve Soper All 31 Robb Gravett All Team Sureteam Vauxhall Corsa C 32 Charlie Butler Henderson All 33 Shaun Watson Smith All Team Greenflag Fiat Bravo 36 Patrick Watts All 37 Tim Sugden All JW Carnegie Ford Mondeo 51 Dermot Carnegie 19, 23, 25-26 Team P&O Ford Mondeo 52 Lawrence Gibson 19, 23, 25-26 Vic Lee Racing Peugeot 406 Coupe 24 Roger Moen 6-10 16-20 22-26 Super 2000 Entries (Super 2000 Spec Cars Have The Number Plates In A Light Blue Colour On Each Side Of Their Cars, But Not The Lower Number Plates, They Also Have Top Numbers On The Side Of Their Cars) Note: There Is No Class For Super 2000 Spec Cars, So They Join The Rest Of The Touring Class As The Factory Teams, However, There’s A Trophy Titled The IBTCC Trophy, Which Is Was Rewarded To The Driver Who Finished In The Race As The First Of The Cars. GTA Racing Team NordautoAlfa Romeo 156 GTA 1 Gabriele Tarquini All 3 Nicola Larini All 5 Roberto Colciago All 6 Sebastian Stahl 1-2 5-6 9, 12-14 17, 22-23 26 BMW Team Italy-SpainBMW 320i 2 Fabrizio Giovanardi 1-2 5-6 9, 12-14 17, 22-23 26 4 Antonio García 1-2 5-6 9, 12-14 17, 22-23 26 33 Alessandro Zanardi All SEAT SportSEAT Toledo Cupra 9 Jordi Gené 1-2 5-6 9, 12-14 17, 22-23 26 10 Frank Diefenbacher 1-2 5-6 9, 12-14 17, 22-23 26 BMW Team Great BritainBMW 320i 11 Andy Priaulx All PRO Motorsport Honda Civic Type-R 12 Jordi Palomeras 6 Salvatore Tavano 22 Engström Motorsport Honda Civic Type-R 13 Tomas Engström 1-2 5-6 9, 12-14 17, 22-23 26 Clever Cats TeamAlfa Romeo 156 GTA 15 Fabio Francia 22 16 Paolo Ruberti 22 Flash EngineeringVolvo S60 18 Jan Nilsson All Carly MotorsBMW 320i 20 Tom Coronel 1-2 5-6 9, 12-14 17, 22-23 26 21 Duncan Huisman 1-2 5-6 9, 12-14 17, 22-23 26 Scuderia BigazziAlfa Romeo 156 GTA 24 Alessandro Balzan 1-2 5-6 9, 12-14 17, 22-23 26 25 Éric Cayrolle 1-2 5-6 9, 12-14 17, 22-23 26 26 Mattias Andersson 1-2 5-6 9, 12-14 17, 22-23 26 Podium Racing SEAT Leon Cupra 27 Johan Stureson 1-2 5-6 9, 12-14 SEAT Toledo Cupra 17, 22-23 26 28 Niklas Karlsson 1-2 5-6 9, 12-14 17, 22-23 26 Team SchnitzerBMW 320i 42 Jörg Müller 1-2 5-6 9, 12-14 17, 22-23 26 43 Dirk Müller 1-2 5-6 9, 12-14 17, 22-23 26 ART EngineeringVolvo S60 60 Rickard Rydell 1-2 5-6 9, 12-14 17, 22-23 26 61 Sandro Sardelli 1-2 5-6 9, 12-14 17, 22-23 26 Kristoffersson Motorsport Audi A4 B6 7 Tommy Kristoffersson 1-2 5-6 9, 12-14 17, 22-23 26 8 Tobias Johansson 1-2 5-6 9, 12-14 17, 22-23 26 19 Fredrik Ekblom 1-2 5-6 9, 12-14 17, 22-23 26 WestCoast Racing BMW 320i 22 Richard Göransson 17 Crawford Racing BMW 320i 23 Carl Rosenblad 17 Opel Team Sweden Opel Astra 29 Tommy Rustad 1-2 5-6 9, 12-14 17, 22-23 26 Bakajev Motorsport BMW 320i 30 Patrik Ernstsson 17 31 Jan Brunstedt 17 Euroracing Alfa Romeo 156 32 Nicklas Karlsson 17 Peugeot Statoil Motorsport Peugeot 307 33 Jens Edman 1-2 5-6 9, 12-14 17, 22-23 26 34 Jan Magnussen 1-2 5-6 9, 12-14 17, 22-23 26 79 Jens Moller 17 Vic Lee Racing Peugeot 406 Coupé 24 Roger Moen 3-5 Team Sturup Raceway Peugeot 406 Coupé 40 Carsten Leveau 1-2 5-6 9, 12-14 17, 22-23 26 41 Gunnar Kristensen 1-2 5-6 9, 12-14 17, 22-23 26 Team Hotfielt SportFord Focus ST170 31 Thomas Klenke 10-14 22, 25-26 GR Motorsport Ford Mondeo MK3 62 Rick Kraemer 2-7 10-15 17-23 25-26 63 Gordon Shedden 2-7 10-15 17-23 25-26 Saab Dealer Team Saab 9-5 64 Per Eklund 17 65 Kenneth Hansen 17 Citroen Sport Citroen C5 66 Philippe Gache 10-14 16-20 22, 25-26 67 Alan Cudini 10-14 16-20 22, 25-26 Hyundai GB Hyundai Elantra 68 Phil Dowsett 1-3 6, 8, 10, 11, 12, 16, 20-26 Skoda Castrol Skoda Fabia Estate 69 Joseph Kopecky 1-3 5-6, 9-14 Skoda Fabia Sedan 17-26 70 Jan Lammers 1-3 5-6, 9-14 17-26 Daewoo Great Britain Daewoo Lanos 71 James Weaver 1-6 8-10 11-15 Daewoo Lacetti 17-26 72 Win Percy 1-6 8-10 11-15 17-26 Subaru GB Subaru Impreza 73 Geoff Steel 1-6 8-10 11-12 17-26 74 Hamish Irvine 1-6 8-10 11-12 17-26 John Maguire Racing Mitsubishi Galant 75 Mark Hales 1-6 8-10 11-12 17-26 Mitsubishi GB Mitsubishi Lancer 76 Godfrey Hall 1-6 8-10 11-12 17-26 77 Sean Walker 1-6 8-10 11-12 17-26 Volkswagen GB Volkswagen Passat 78 Steve Robertson 1-6 8-10 11-12 17-26 AMG Mercedes Mercedes CLK Class 81 Bernd Schneider 9, 12-14 24, 26 82 Peter Dumbreck 9, 12-14 24, 26 Abt Sportsline Audi A4 B6 83 Mattias Ekström 9, 12-14 24, 26 84 Christian Abt 9, 12-14 24, 26 Opel Motorsport Opel Astra Coupe 85 Joachim Winkelhock 9, 12-14 24, 26 86 Éric Hélary 9, 12-14 24, 26 Nigel Albon Daewoo Nubira 87 Nigel Albon 1-10 12-14 Daewoo Lanos Sedan 17-21 26 Team Rosberg Mercedes CLK Class 88 Gary Paffett 9, 12-14 24, 26 89 Stefan Mücke 9, 12-14 24, 26 Persson Motorsport Mercedes CLC Class 90 Thomas Jäger 9, 12-14 24, 26 91 Bernd Mayländer 9, 12-14 24, 26 RJN MotorsportNissan Primera 35 Chris Goodwin All 36 Chris Buncombe All Nissan Team Ireland Nissan Almera Sedan 37 David Kennedy 19 Nissan Almera 24-26 Nissan Almera Sedan 38 Christopher Evans 19 Nissan Almera 24-26 Super 1600 Entries (The Super 1600 Class Drivers Have Have Silver Number Plates On The Side Of Their Cars, They Also Have Top Numbers On The Side Of Their Cars). Simon Hughes Renault Clio 1 Simon Hughes All MG Sport And Racing MG ZR 2 Gwyndaf Evans All 30 Mark Blundell All 31 Tony Jardine All Peugeot Sport UK Peugeot 206 3 Gary Jennings All 4 Shaun Gallagher All Peugeot 307 47 Rory Galligan All 48 Markus Foss All Ford Motor Co Ford Puma 5 Guy Wilks All 6 Ryan Champion All 7 Barry Clark All 17 Martin Stenshorne 1-10 55 François Duval 9, 18, 25 76 Alexander Foss 17 Opel Motorsport Opel Corsa 8 Kris Meeke All 88 Sven Haaf All Renault Sport Renault Clio 9 Brice Tirabassi 9, 12-14 24, 26 Citroën Sport Citroen Saxo 10 Sébastien Ceccone 9, 12-14 24, 26 Sab Motorsport Opel Corsa 11 Alessandro Broccoli 9, 12-14 24, 26 Purity Auto Fiat Punto 12 Mirco Baldacci 9, 12-14 24, 26 Suzuki Sport Suzuki Ignis 13 Daniel Carlsson 9, 12-14 24, 26 14 Urmo Aava 9, 12-14 24, 26 59 Juha Kangas 17 68 Niki Schelle 12 Volkswagen Racing Volkswagen Polo 15 Kosti Katajamäki 9, 12-14 24, 26 16 Oscar Svedlund 9, 12-14 24, 26 Daihatsu Daihatsu Sirion 18 John McCullagh All 19 Terry Kaby All David Henderson Ford Fiesta 20 David Henderson All Toyota Team Ireland Toyota Yaris 21 Austin McHale 1-6 8-10 11-12 17-26 22 Owen McAuley 1-6 8-10 11-12 17-26 Johnny Milner Toyota Corolla 23 Johnny Milner 20-21 24-26 Gordon Rogers Vauxhall Tigra 24 Gordon Rogers All Hyundai Team GB Hyundai Getz 25 Alistair McRae 24-26 Martin Sansom Peugeot 106 26 Martin Sansom All Robert Gough Nissan Micra 27 Robert Gough All Dougi Hall Mitsubishi Colt 28 Dougi Hall All Gavin Cox Mini Cooper 29 Gavin Cox All Barbara Armstrong Seat Ibiza 30 Barbara Armstrong All Shell Motorsport Seat Arosa 31 Birger Gundersen 17 Proton Great Britain Proton Satria 32 Mats Andersson All Stuart Jones Proton Satria 33 Stuart Jones All Aki Teiskonen Citroen Saxo 34 Aki Teiskonen All Gareth Jones Citroen Saxo 35 Gareth Jones All Stuart Egglestone BMW M3 Compact 36 Stuart Egglestone All Dorian Rees Mercedes A Class 37 Dorian Rees All Sebastian Ling Mazda Demio 38 Sebastian Ling All Steve Hill Alfa Romeo 147 39 Steve Hill All Leon Pesticcio Fiat Punto 40 Leon Pesticcio All John Cross Ford Focus 41 John Cross 1-2 4, 11, 18, 20, 23 Nigel Heath Vauxhall Corsa 42 Nigel Heath 10-18 Simon Readhead Daewoo Lanos 43 Simon Redhead 7-18 Daewoo Aveo 26 Julian Porter Skoda Fabia 44 Julian Porter 8-14 Mike Brown Renault Megane 45 Mike Brown 1-8 Chrysler Dealer Team Chrysler PT Cruiser 46 Julian Reynolds All Andrew Actman Volkswagen Lupo 49 Andrew Actman 7-18, 26 Astra Racing Ford Puma 72 Marc Blázquez 6 Vieffe Corse Srl Citroen Saxo 51 Andrea Dallavilla 22 Top Run SRL Fiat Punto 53 Giandomenico Basso 22 64 Gianluigi Galli 22 Citroën Sport Citroen Saxo 56 Jussi Välimäki 17 62 Janne Tuohino 17 65 Daniel Solà 6 Hawk Racing Club Fiat Punto 58 Christian Chemin 22 Procar Peugeot 206 60 Nicola Caldani 22 Pronto Racing Fiat Punto 73 Albert Llovera 6 Fiat Auto España Fiat Punto 77 Paco Roig 6 Mark Higgins Renault Clio 78 Mark Higgins 1-6 8-10 11-12 17-26 Super Production Entries (Super Production Drivers Have Grey Number Plates On Each Side Of Their Cars,They Also Have Top Numbers On The Side Of Their Cars). GA Motorsports Alfa Romeo 156 0 Kelvin Burt All 36 Benny Larsson 17 54 Paul Wallace 1-12 55 Graham Saunders All 56 Chris Ryan 1-12 Edenbridge RacingBMW 320i 3 Norman Simon All 77 Michael Bentwood All GR MotorsportFord Focus 4 Simon Harrison All 97 Richard Meins All 98 Nick Thomas 13-26 Barwell MotorsportHonda Civic Type-R 52 Luke Hines All 53 Alan Blencowe All Team Varta Honda Accord 5 Jim Edwards Jr 1-13 70 Richard Marsh All 73 Spencer Marsh 14-26 Peugeot 307 5 Jim Edwards Jr 14-26 6 Tom Boardman All Peugeot 306 GTI 72 Jay Wheals All Mark Fullalove RacingPeugeot 306 GTi 59 Annie Templeton All 60 Mark Fullalove All Beacon MotorsportHonda Accord 62 Mark Thomas All 63 Hyla Breese All 73 Spencer Marsh 1-13 Team B&Q Jet York CityHonda Accord 88 John B&Q All 89 Peter Cate All TH MotorsportMitsubishi Carisma 82 Steve Wood All Arnold James SportHonda Integra Type-R 48 Nick James 1-16 22-23 25-26 RJN MotorsportNissan Primera 50 Andy Middlehurst 1-11 20-26 51 Bryce Wilson 1-11 20-26 David Pitcher Honda Integra Type-R 69 David Pitcher 25-26 Geoff Kimber-SmithToyota Carina E 76 Geoff Kimber-Smith 12-15 17-23 26 Team JSM Ford Mondeo 43 Joanna Clarke 13-16 20-22 25-26 44 Nick Beaumont 13-16 20-22 25-26 Team Kaliber Sport Honda Accord 75 Simon Graves 18-26 Cranfield Automotive ManagementMitsubishi Carisma 80 James Levy All 81 Andy Neate All Bintcliffe Sport Racing Nissan Primera 84 Matt Kelly 1-10 Carly Motorsport BMW 320i 31 Franz Engstler 12 39 Sandor van Es 9, 23 Renault Dealer Team HollandRenault Clio RS 29 Frans Verschuur 9, 23 30https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NetherlandsDonald Molenaar 9, 23 Cavallino Engineering Lexus IS200 40 Tim Coronel 9, 23 41 Paul van Splunteren 9, 23 Mitsubishi Carisma 42 Allard Kalff 9, 23 Bleekemolen Motorsport Renault Mégane 45 Sebastiaan Bleekemolen 9, 23 46 Michael Bleekemolen 9, 23 Churchill Motors Vauxhall Vectra 32 Adrian Churchill All 33 Gary Jenner All Lee Linford MG ZR 7 Lee Linford All Lella Lombardi Autosport Opel Astra OPC 10 Marco Facchetti 22 Team Carenini Opel Astra OPC 11 Carlo Brambilla 22 Santucci Motorsport Renault Laguna 22 Diego Alessi 22 Len Simpson Volkswagen Vento 23 Len Simpson 18-20 22-23 25-26 Max Teamhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BMW_E36 Mazda 6 15 Paolo Zadra 17-24, 26 16 Éric Cayrolle 17-24, 26 GDL Racing Mazda 626 20 Gianluca de Lorenzi 7-20, 22-26 21 Moreno Soli 7-20, 22-26 Pro Motorsport Ford Mondeo 64 Colin Blair All Antonio Materia Mazda 626 30 Antonio Materia 22 P.S.G.R. - Nath Racing Mitsubishi Lancer 35 Guido Lucchetti Cigarini 22 Crawford Racing Volvo S60 26 Marcus Gustavsson 17 Phillip Latchford Volkswagen Vento 29 Phillip Latchford All Dave Nixon Rover 45 65 Dave Nixon 20-22 26 Nick Reynolds Rover 45 66 Nick Reynolds 20-22 26 Cleland Racing Audi A4 67 Ian Churchill All 68 Marc Norton All Nigel Ainge MG ZS 69 Nigel Ainge 23-24 26 Mardi Gras Motorsport Subaru Impreza 20 Guido Lucchetti Cigarini All 21 Colin Gallie All Mint Motorsport Mitsubishi Lancer 24 Richard Kaye All 25 Jamie Wall All Kartworld RacingNissan Primera 99 Jason Hughes All Thomas Marschall Renault Clio V6 100 Thomas Marschall 12 Marc Basseng Renault Clio V6 101 Marc Basseng 12 Michael Bellmann Renault Clio V6 102 Michael Bellmann 12 Mark Watson Citroen Xsara VTS 103 Mark Watson 1-14 Five Star Racing Fiat Bravo 104 Mark Goddard 2-16 DC Cook Motorsport Mazda Familia 27 Paula Cook 26 Touring Light Entries. (Touring Light Drivers Have Yellow Number Plates On Each Side Of Their Cars, They Also Have Top Numbers On The Side Of Their Cars). Ford Fiesta Cup Ford Fiesta Zetec 1 Glenn Board All Ford Fiesta Cup Ford Fiesta Zetec 2 Nick Leeson All Ford Fiesta Cup Ford Fiesta Zetec 3 Eoin Murray All Ford Fiesta Cup Ford Fiesta Zetec 4 Nick Padley All Ford Fiesta Cup Ford Fiesta Zetec 5 Nick Padmore All Ford Fiesta Cup Ford Fiesta Zetec 6 Nick Garton All Ford Fiesta Cup Ford Fiesta Zetec 7 Helen Moore All Jillian Butcher Mazda 121 8 Jillian Butcher All Vic Lee Racing Peugeot 206 9 Fiona Leggate All 10 Rob Austin All Team Sureterm Toyota Yaris 11 Stefan Hodgetts All 12 Tony Hughes All Edenbridge Racing Volkswagen Polo 13 Justin Keen All 14 Matt Allison All Mardi Gras Motorsport Vauxhall Corsa 15 John George All Team Forward Racing Mini Cooper 16 Mark Jones All Robert Blake Mitsubishi Colt 17 Robert Blake 4-8 Derek Holland MG ZR 18 Derek Holland 14-20 BTC Racing Mini Cooper 19 Chris Stockton All 20 Rob Huff All Rick Kerry Citroen Saxo 21 Rick Kerry 3-17 Adrian Horsley Citroen Saxo 22 Adrian Horsley 20-26 David Binks Mini Cooper 23 David Binks 10-21 Simon Blanckley Daewoo Lanos 24 Simon Blanckley 13-18 Boulevard Team Racing Vauxhall Corsa 25 Martin Johnson 2-9 Motorbase Performance Hyundai Getz 26 David Pinkney 10-23 27 Stephen Jelley 10-23 Danny Bud Ford Fiesta 28 Danny Bud 11-16 Dave Bellerby Vauxhall Corsa 29 Dave Bellerby 18-20 Mike Turpin Vauxhall Corsa 30 Mike Turpin 3-15 Andrew Fox Ford Fiesta 31 Andrew Fox 10-13 Mike Linford Peugeot 206 32 Mike Linford 26 Xero Competition Peugeot 206 33 Adam Jones 5-6 11-15 17-20 23-24 26 34 Brian Cook 5-6 11-15 InFront Motorsport Suzuki Swift 35 Mark Smith 4-6 9-11 13-18 23 Xero Competition Mazda Demio 37 James Pickford 5-6 11-15 17-20 23-24 26 BTC Racing Nissan Micra 36 Darren Downling 4-9 11-12 14 17-19 26 38 Adam Morgan 4-9 11-12 14 17-19 26 Roy Gravestock Vauxhall Nova 39 Roy Gravestock 1-8 10-18 23, 26 Phil Chicken Hyundai Getz 40 Phil Chicken 12-15 20-21 23-24 26 Steve Cook Daewoo Matiz 41 Steve Cook 3-7 10-13 15-19 23-24 Greg Rose Peugeot 205 42 Greg Rose 4-8 12, 15, 17-19 21-24 Pat Flynn Peugeot 106 43 Pat Flynn 5, 8-10 12-13 19-21 23-24 26 Don Shannon Honda Civic 44 Don Shannon 5, 8-10 12-13 19-21 Tom Kimber Smith Ford Ka 45 Tom Kimber Smith 3-5 10-14 15, 17-19 24, 26 Terry Moore Skoda Fabia 46 Terry Moore 4-5 7-9 10-13 17, 20, 23-24 Collard Racing BMW M3 Compact 47 Ian Curley 12-18 24 48 Richard Williams 12-18 24 Murray Motorsport Fiat Punto Abarth 50 Karl Leonard 1-4 7-8 11-15 20-22 Murray Motorsport Fiat Punto Abarth 51 Bob Copeland 1-4 7-8 11-15 20-22 Murray Motorsport Fiat Punto Abarth 52 Gordon Kellett 23 25 Murray Motorsport Fiat Punto Abarth 53 Eric Holstein 23 25 Sean Woods Racing Fiat Uno 54 Kieran Sands 5-9 11-13 20-21 BT Racing Fiat Uno 55 Brendan Fitzgerald 19 BT Racing Fiat Uno 56 Leo Nulty 19 Paul Wakling Citroen Saxo 57 Paul Walking 25-26 Terry Moore Seat Arosa 74 Terry Moore 10-17 20-21 23 26 Jim Cooke Seat Ibiza 75 Jim Cooke 7-11 14-15 19-20 Race Results. Round Circuit Pole Position Fastest Lap Winning Driver Winning Team Winning Production 1 R1 BHGP James Thompson Yvan Muller James Thompson VX Racing Tom Boardman R2 Yvan Muller Yvan Muller Yvan Muller VX Racing Michael Bentwood 2 R1 DP Anthony Reid Matt Neal Matt Neal Honda Racinghttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BTC-T_Honda_Civic_Type-RLuke Hines R2 Matt Neal Yvan Muller Yvan Muller VX Racing Simon Harrison 3 R1 Oul Yvan Muller Anthony Reid Matt Neal Honda Racing Norman Simon R2 Alan Morrison James Thompson Anthony Reid MG Sport & Racinghttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BTC-T_MG_ZS_EX259Michael Bentwood 4 R1 THR Warren Hughes Yvan Muller Yvan Muller VX Racing Tom Boardman R2 Yvan Muller Matt Neal Yvan Muller VX Racing Luke Hines 5 R1 SIL Matt Neal Gabriele Tarquini Matt Neal Honda Racing Kelvin Burt R2 Fabrizio Giovanardi Gabriele Tarquini Yvan Muller VX Racing Tom Boardman 6 R1 CAT Yvan Muller Matt Neal James Thompson VX Racing Tom Boardman R2 Fabrizio Giovanardi Warren Hughes Fabrizio Giovanardi BMW TIS Luke Hines 7 R1 KNO James Thompson Anthony Reid Anthony Reid MG Sport & Racing Luke Hines R2 Warren Hughes Anthony Reid Warren Hughes MG Sport & Racing Simon Harrison 8 R1 ANG Alan Morrison Matt Neal Matt Neal Honda Racinghttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BTC-T_Honda_Civic_Type-R Tom Boardman R2 Alan Morrison Alan Morrison Warren Hughes MG Sport & Racing Tom Boardman 9 R1 ZAN Gabriele Tarquini Gabriele Tarquini Gabriele Tarquini GTARTN Luke Hines R2 Gabriele Tarquini Colin Turkington Gabriele Tarquini GTARTN Simon Harrison 10 R1 CRO Anthony Reid James Thompson Matt Neal Honda Racinghttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BTC-T_Honda_Civic_Type-R Norman Simon R2 Matt Neal Yvan Muller Yvan Muller VX Racing Michael Bentwood 11 R1 SNE Paul O Neill Yvan Muller Yvan Muller VX Racing Kelvin Burt R2 Yvan Muller Matt Neal James Thompson VX Racing Norman Simon 12 R1 NUR Andy Priaulx Anthony Reid Anthony Reid MG Sport & Racing Luke Hines R2 Anthony Reid Anthony Reid Anthony Reid MG Sport & Racing Norman Simon 13 R1 MAG Andy Priaulx Andy Priaulx Andy Priaulx BMW Team GB Simon Harrison R2 Andy Priaulx Yvan Muller Yvan Muller VX Racing Tom Boardman 14 R1 SIL GP Andy Priaulx Tom Chilton Andy Priaulx BMW Team GB Luke Hines R2 Andy Priaulx Gabriele Tarquini Andy Priaulx BMW Team GB Tom Boardman 15 R1 LYD Tom Chilton Paul O Neill Paul O Neill VX Racing Tom Boadman R2 Paul O Neill Warren Hughes Warren Hughes MG Sport & Racing Michael Bentwood 16 R1 PEM Phil Bennett Phil Bennett Yvan Muller VX Racing Michael Bentwood R2 Yvan Muller Anthony Reid Yvan Muller VX Racing Michael Bentwood 17 R1 AND Andy Priaulx David Leslie Andy Priaulx BMW Team GB Luke Hines R2 Andy Priaulx Yvan Muller Yvan Muller VX Racing Tom Boardman 18 R1 BH Alan Morrison Colin Turkington Alan Morrison Honda Racinghttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BTC-T_Honda_Civic_Type-R Luke Hines R2 Alan Morrison Anthony Reid Matt Neal Honda Racinghttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BTC-T_Honda_Civic_Type-RKelvin Burt 19 R1 MON Colin Turkington Alan Morrison Matt Neal Honda Racing Luke Hines R2 Matt Neal James Thompson James Thompson VX Racing Tom Boardman 20 R1 ROC Yvan Muller Tom Chilton Tom Chilton Honda Racing Norman Simon R2 Tom Chilton David Leslie David Leslie Team PSP Luke Hines 21 R1 PEM Phil Bennett Paul O Neill Phil Bennett Team PSP Tom Boardman R2 Phil Bennett Phil Bennett David Leslie Team PSP Tom Boardman 22 R1 MON Yvan Muller Fabrizio Giovanardi Yvan Muller VX Racing Tom Boardman R2 Yvan Muller Andy Priaulx James Thompson VX Racing Alan Blencowe 23 R1 ZOL Jordi Gene Yvan Muller Jordi Gene SEAT SportTom Boardman R2 Jordi Gene Jan Nilsson Jan Nilsson Flash Engineering Simon Harrisonhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Volvo_S60 24 R1 KIR Matt Neal Matt Neal Matt Neal Honda Racing Luke Hines R2 Matt Neal Yvan Muller Matt Neal Honda Racing Luke Hines 25 R1 BIS Yvan Muller James Thompson Yvan Muller VX Racing Luke Hines R2 Yvan Muller Yvan Muller Yvan Muller VX Racing Michael Bentwood 26 R1 DPGP Rickard Rydell Yvan Muller Rickard Rydell ART Engineering Tom Boardman R2 Rickard Rydell Colin Turkington Rickard Rydell ART Engineering Jim Edwards Jnr Championship results tables Points system 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th 6th 7th 8th 9th 10th 15 12 10 8 6 5 4 3 2 1 Pole Position Fastest Lap Lead a lap in feature race 1 1 1 No driver may collect more than one "Lead a Lap" point per race no matter how many laps they lead. Drivers' Championship 1 Matt Neal 183 Pts 2 Yvan Muller 163 Pts 3 James Thompson 145 Pts IBTCC Trophy 1 Andy Priaulx 183 Pts 2 Gabriele Tarquini 163 Pts 3 Rickard Rydell 145 Pts Independents Championship 1 James Kaye 183 Pts 2 Dan Eaves 163 Pts 3 Rob Collard 145 Pts Super 1600 Class 1 Leon Pesticcio 183 Pts 2 Simon Hughes 163 Pts 3 Gwyndaf Evans 145 Pts Production Class 1 Tom Boardman 183 Pts 2 Luke Hines 163 Pts 3 Michael Bentwood 145 Pts Touring Light Class 1 Mark Jones 183 Pts 2 Nick Leeson 163 Pts 3 Eoin Murray 145 Pts Manufacturers Championship. 1 Vauxhall 183 Pts 2 Honda 163 Pts 3 MG 145 Pts Touring Teams Championship 1 Vauxhall Motorsport 183 Pts 2 Honda Racing 163 Pts 3 MG Sport & Racing 145 Pts Super 1600 Teams Championship 1 MG Sport And Racing 183 Pts 2 Ford Motor Co 163 Pts 3 Peugeot Sport UK 145 Pts Touring Light Teams Championship. 1 Vic Lee Racing 183 Pts. 2 Team Forward Racing 163 Pts 3 Edenbridge Racing 145 Pts.